Forgive me
by KazzaXTreme
Summary: Romantic Non-Slash one shot... A Wrestler makes a mistake that will change his life... Now he has to right the wrong


A/N: Romantic Non-slash one shot… That's all I've got to say.  
  
I'd made a mistake… I knew I had made a mistake. Hey if I hadn't made the mistake I wouldn't be the one in this dodgy hotel away from my friends and family. I also knew that the only way to be back with my friends and family I had to be the bigger and better man and pick up the phone. But I couldn't I don't know what it was but something was stopping me picking up that phone…  
  
So I decided to go out. I drove around for a couple of hours before I came across a nightclub… I hadn't been to a nightclub since I was 21 but something pulled me in, something made me park my car and go inside. I walked in and sat at the bar ordering myself a drink another thing I hadn't done since the night I lost it all. When I rediscovered myself I had stopped drinking, partying and doing all that sort of thing. A thought suddenly came to me… Maybe I had to un-discover myself to rediscover myself if that was even possible. At the nightclub I became someone I didn't recognise, someone who was scary. I became my former self and looking at my former self in the mirror that same night made me realise that wasn't the person that I wanted to be, that person was not a very nice person, that person was my downward spiral.   
  
While staring at myself in the mirror tears began to roll down my face, I didn't wipe them away I just let them drip onto my shirt. Eventually I fell against the hard hotel bed and passed out. My attempt to drink myself into oblivion had failed but for the good. The next morning I stumbled out of bed looking like hell, I leaned my hands against the sink as I remembered what I had down. I looked in the mirror and saw my tear streaked face, ruffled hair and dirty clothes. I made a vow, the same vow I had made all those years ago… I vowed I would never drink again and this time I would keep that vow.   
  
Slowly I showered and prepared for a day on the road, a day like the others were no one spoke to me unless they absolutely had to. Even my boss hated me for what I had done; I had raised my hand to the one I loved. I can't even remember why anymore, I can't even remember what had made me so worked up that I had struck her… the most important person in the world to me and I had hit her…   
  
I looked at my watch and used it to see that it was the 1st of November. Thanksgiving was closer than I thought. I'd been away from home for two months now… I don't know why I hadn't gone back before now. But Thanksgiving was always a big deal in my family and I didn't want to have it without the two most important people.   
  
I walked into the arena after a 2 hour flight and was grabbed by my worst enemy,  
  
"We need to talk" Was all he said and since he was the only one willing to talk to me I agreed,  
  
"I heard what you did… Everyone has. I've done it before too… Only once like you did and it's changed my life… And I can tell it's changed yours. Apologise man you got to apologise. I've listened to them talking in the locker room they all say how your not like this… How something had to be wrong because you don't drink and you're not violent. What went wrong man?"  
  
"I don't know," I whispered shrugging,  
  
"I believe you… But why haven't you made it right… Why don't you have to balls to go apologise… To tell her how you love her and mean it"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Yes you do… Well in the locker they say you do. They say you're scared she wont take you back… She will you know, she loves you so much."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I listen," He said before patting my shoulder and walking off…   
  
I sat on a nearby crate for a minute then pulled my cell phone out of my pocket… I flicked through the phone book. I saw all my friends' numbers, the friends who haven't spoken to me in the last two months. Then I found the one I was looking for, I don't know why I didn't just type it in I knew it off by heart. Well yes I do know I was delaying what I wanted to do. Eddie was right I was scared but as his words sunk in I pressed the green button and held the phone to my ear. Eventually I heard the answering machine pick up,  
  
"Hey Rebecca its Shawn… Are you there? I guess not… Anyway I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I was wondering if I could come home for Thanksgiving?" I said slightly down at getting the machine. As I began to hang up I heard someone pick up the phone,  
  
"Shawn?"  
  
"Rebecca I'm so sorry can you forgive me?" I asked full of hope,  
  
"Cameron and I would love you to come home" Was all she said. 


End file.
